A Little Miss in Kalos!
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Missy Carnation is a wannabe ranger with two stubborn twins for brother and sister. After sending several letters to a ranger leader in the Kalos region, Missy has been invited to meet the leader and see what her fate is! Can this rich girl step out of her comfort zone to achieve her dream?
1. Prologue

A girl was sleeping in her room, her sheets half way off of her bed. Her room was slightly illuminated by the sunlight as it went through the green curtains. Her room showed that it was owned by an elegant princess. A king sized bed with pillars and silky drapes. A balcony that the girl could walk out onto, and the door was much larger than necessary. Her dresser and night tables were also made of marble. Yes. A room fit for a princess. However…

This girl was no Sleeping Beauty.

Her hair was all over the place, her arms and legs were spread out, and her mouth was open and at least the size of a watermelon! Metaphorically speaking of course. There was a little bubble coming out of her nose, the way it does in anime…At least she doesn't snore…

A loud beeping noise came from the girl's alarm. The bubble popped and she opened her eyes lazily. She yawned and sat up. "I hate mornings." She muttered. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh well, as soon as morning is over, afternoon comes, and then night." She sighed.

She pushed the window doors open and stepped onto the balcony. She took a deep breath in. "Good morning Nimbasa Town!" She called out to the town. She smiled before running back into her room. "I hope we have mail today." She chirped. She changed quickly into an elegant blouse and black pants, along with black heels. Not too high, but not to low either.

"Emol?" An emolga flew onto her head. "Emolga!" It cheered.

"Morning Nikki." She chirped, giving the emolga an apple.

"Ga!" Nikki quickly took the apple and flew onto her perch.

The girl smiled and went into the kitchen. She made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Let's see…" She went out to a garden in the backyard. "Strawberries for me…" She muttered, picking a few. "And kiwis for the little monsters." She said, picking the kiwis with distaste. "Nikki!" She called.

"Emol?" Nikki asked, flying onto her head.

"Go wake up the tiny terrors." The girl instructed.

"Molga!" Quickly the emolga flew upstairs. "Molga! Emol, emolga!" She called. After a few minutes, Nikki flew down again, shaking her head.

The girl sighed. "All right. Lemme see what I can do." She headed toward the base of the stairs. "Jerry and Danny Carnation! You two get down here before Nikki uses Discharge! I'm counting to ten! One, two, three, four," She heard two thuds, showing the kids fell out of their beds. "Five, six, seven," Frantic footsteps were heard. "Eight, nine…Nikki use Dischar-" Two kids rushed downstairs. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Good morning."

"Morning Missy." They sighed in unison. The girl, now identified as Missy, nodded in approval.

"Breakfast is ready." She chirped.

"All right!" They ran toward the kitchen, grabbed their food, then headed toward the table. Missy smiled and followed.

Danny and Jerry were twins, with Danny being a boy, and Jerry being a girl. They had blonde hair, lovely emerald green eyes, and cute chubby cheeks.

Missy however, contrasted from them deeply. She had jet black hair, pale skin, and stunning blue eyes, giving her ghostly look. People argued between whether her eyes were sapphire blue or or ocean blue. To Missy, they were just blue. Her hairstyle was pretty. Two round odango, while the rest of her hair was let loose, and two curled front locks framed her delicate face.

Just as they were going to devour their eggs and bacon-

"Hold it!" Missy hissed. They stopped. "What do we do before we eat?" She asked.

Danny and Jerry clapped their hands in front of their bowed heads. Missy did too. "Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison. (Japanese for I humbly receive)

They all began to eat. They ate their eggs and bacon first, before finally paying attention to their pancakes. The twins put kiwis on theirs, and Missy put strawberries on hers. Soon after, the door bell rang.

"M-Mail call!"

Missy ran toward the door. She opened the door. "Anything for me?" She asked.

The mail man wasn't that much older than her. Considering she was twelve, he seems to be only thirteen or fourteen. "Y-yes Miss Carnation." He stammered with a blush. Missy squealed.

"Really? May I see please?" She asked. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few letters. "Let's see…" She skimmed through them until one caught her attention. "Eek!" She squealed. "It's from Rocky!" She squealed.

The mail man frowned. "Rocky?"

"The leader of the Pokemon Ranger Base in the Kalos region! I've sent him so many letters telling him about my dreams of being a ranger…" She sighed. She shook her head. "He finally replied! Okay, I gotta see what he said…" She read the letter quickly before her expression was blank.

"M-Miss Carnation?" Mail man asked.

Suddenly she let out a high pitched squealed and began jumping up and down in a circle, completely abandoning her elegant composure. "Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed. "I get to meet him and possibly become a ranger!" She squealed. She hugged the mail man. "Thank you so much Mr. Mail Man!" She ran into the house.

Mail Man stood stiff before fainting.

.

* * *

Missy hummed as she packed a few clothes. She closed the suitcase and shrieked when she saw her siblings looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Please don't go Missy!" Danny pleaded.

"Yeah, don't go!" Jerry pleaded.

"Who's gonna take care of us?"

"Yeah, who?"

Missy sweatdropped. They grabbed her hands. "What if there are burglars?! You won't be here to beat them up!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, you won't be here!"

Missy smiled. "Now you know that I've beaten enough burglars that they know better to come." She assured.

Danny sweatdropped. "Um…" He muttered.

Jerry shook her head. "But if you leave and the burglars find out, they'll come back!" She protested. Danny nodded.

"We have high security."

"THAT DIDN'T STOP THEM BEFORE!" They said in unison.

Missy scratched her head. "Fine, fine." She sighed. They smiled. "I'll increase security, and I will hire a nanny with as much martial arts skill as me." She declared. Jerry and Danny looked at each other. "How about this? If you ever need help, I'll come over as fast as I can." She chirped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really?"

Missy nodded. "Yeah, just give me a call. But I swear, if it's not anything I consider serious, I will hang up right then and there." She insisted.

"But we won't be able to see you!" They whined.

Missy slapped a hand to her face. "Oi…" She sighed. She tapped her chin. "Okay…" She muttered. She clapped a fist in her palm. "I got it! Why don't you come with me!" She chirped.

"Huh?"

"Why don't we just move to Kalos? That way, I can be a ranger, and you won't have to worry about it."

"But, this is our parents' house…we can't just leave it." Danny insisted.

"Yeah, we can't."

Missy sighed. "I know…" She muttered. She sighed. "I guess I'll just go with my first plan of enhanced security and a nanny." She sighed. She smiled. "At least you'll still have Nikki with you." Her eyes widened. "You still have Nikki! All right. Time for some training." She declared. Jerry and Danny blinked.

* * *

Missy dug through the drawers of a room. "Why are you going through Momma and Poppa's stuff!" The twins demanded. Missy pulled out two poke balls.

"These. Let's go to the backyard, now." She ran into the yard and quickly, Danny and Jerry followed. "Empoleon, Zoroark! Come on out!" She called, throwing the poke balls. Out came the said pokemon. The pokemon looked at the three kids and immediately smothered them in hugs. "It's been a while guys." She whispered.

Danny looked at them, before at Missy. "Why do we need Empoleon and Zoroark?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jerry asked.

Missy smirked. "Because I am going to teach you two how to battle." She declared. She looked toward the house. She whistled a sharp and long whistle. Nikki came flying out of the window. "We'll all battle against each other. I'll give you tips as we do so. Usually the battle would be over when they faint, but we'll stop when the pokemon are tired." She declared. "I'll take Nikki. You two choose who you want."

Jerry smiled. "I want Zoroark! His fur is so soft and fluffy." She squealed. Missy nodded.

"Then Danny gets Empoleon." They spread out in a large triangle. "I'll make the first move! Nikki use Iron Tail on Zoroark!"

"Emol!" Nikki shouted as she slammed her tail into Zoroark's side.

"That was mean! Zoroark use uh…" She paused. "Oh! Use Shadow Claw!"

"Dodge it!" Missy ordered.

Nikki twisted away from Zoroark. "Danny, anytime now!" Missy insisted. "Attack someone!" She hissed.

Danny sweatdropped. "Right! Empoleon use Hyper Beam!" He ordered. Missy sweatdropped.

"Nikki dodge it!" She shrieked.

Jerry followed her lead. "Dodge it too!" Both pokemon dodged the attack quickly.

Danny pouted. "No fair! Empoleon use Steel Wing!" Empoleon didn't move. "What? Empoleon use Steel Wing!"

Missy shook her head. "Empoleon can't move Danny! Hyper Beam takes up so much energy that the user can't attack for a while! That's why you should only use Hyper Beam as a last resort!" She scolded. Danny sweatdropped. "You've left Empoleon wide open. Nikki use Discharge!"

"Emolga!" Nikki shouted, shooting the attack and hitting both pokemon in the process. Empoleon took more damage.

"Empol…"

"Empoleon!" Danny shrieked. "Man oh man…" He muttered. He blinked. "I got it! Poppa used this all the time! Empoleon, Aqua Ring!" Empoleon was engulfed in water with a gentle glow. Empoleon smirked.

Missy smiled. "Yeah, good move! Nikki use Electro Ball go!" Nikki shot the attack. Empoleon dodged.

"Zoroark use Crunch on Nikki!" Jerry ordered.

"Nikki dodge and use Acrobatics!"

Nikki was unable to dodge, but managed to use Acrobatics on both Empoleon and Zoroark with incredible speed. All three pokemon jumped away from each other.

"Empoleon Drill Peck!"

"Zoroark Shadow Claw!" The two pokemon charged toward Nikki.

Just as they were inches away from Nikki, Missy stepped in front of them. They called off their attacks and fell forward. Missy folded her arms. "That's quite enough you two."

"But why?" The twins asked.

"Nikki's tired." She declared. "You guys are great at battling." She said, heading for the garden. "An oran berry for Nikki," She said picking an oran berry and tossing it to Nikki. She caught it with ease. "A sitrus berry for Empoleon and Zoroark." She tossed them to the pokemon. "Since you two already know about food and medicine, I'd like to do that nanny thing now."

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"All right, the nanny's here," Missy sighed, opening the door and letting in a pretty redhead. "This is Jessica. She specials in martial arts, cooks, cleans, and will tuck you in at night. She's great with pokemon and of course, kids, and I swear, she'll protect you." She sighed. "She will live here and sleep in the guest room."

Jessica nodded. "Don't worry Miss Carnation, your brother and sister are in good hands."

Missy nodded. "Please, call me Missy, or Little Miss. Everyone else does." She insisted.

Jessica smiled. "Okay then Little Miss. Jerry and Danny are in good hands. I promise that I won't let anyone harm them."

Missy smiled. "Good, now, if you need anything, just give me a call." She instructed. Jessica nodded. Missy checked her watch. "I need to go now or I'll miss my flight. Don't give Jessica any trouble, and I'll be calling as much as I can." She chirped. She blinked and looked down to see that Danny and Jerry were holding on her legs. She let out a frustrated and somewhat exhausted sigh.

* * *

**Hermmmm...I liked it. Peace!**


	2. Ch 1 Missy's Test Results in a Styler!

Missy sighed as she recieved several stares. "Danny, Jerry, let go of my legs."

"But if we let go, you'll leave!" Danny protested.

"Yeah, you'll leave!"

"Come on, this is important to me! Don't you want me to realize my dream?"

Jerry and Danny looked at each other then up at Missy. "No." They said in unison.

Jessica and Missy sweatdropped. "Okay, that's it. Jessica get them off me." Jessica pried the children off of their sister with surprising difficulty.

"Don't forget to write!"

"Yeah, don't!"

Missy smiled. She looked at Jessica. "Jessica I trust that you'll take care of these little monsters, right?" She asked, getting out of range of her siblings. Jessica nodded, bowing to Missy.

"Yes, Little Miss." She said. "I'll take care of them like they're my own." She said.

"Good, there's a list of what they usually do on the table, but feel free to improvise." She said.

_"Missy Carnation to gate 7, your plane is about to leave." _

Missy smiled. "Lucky number 7."

"Why just you?" Jessica asked.

"You see, on my first time on a plane by myself, my things stolen when I fell asleep, so I go on private jet now."

Jessica sweatdropped. "O-oh, I see."

Missy went down to the twins' eye levels and placed her hands on their heads. "Okay, you tiny terrors, I promise you I'll call as soon as I get to Kalos if you promise me you'll stay out of trouble, and treat Jessica with respect. Do we have a deal?"

Jerry and Danny looked at each other before sighing. "Yes..."

She hugged them. "I have to go now. Wish me luck." She ran towards the gate, waving behind her.

Missy sat on the window seat in the middle. She saw Jerry, Danny, and Jessica. They waved at her as the plane took off. She waved back at them.

Danny, Jerry, and Jessica waved until the plane was out of sight. "Bet cha one thousand she doesn't last a week." Danny says.

"Bet you two she makes it." Jerry retorts.

Jessica looks down at the twins in surprise. Just how rich are these children?

* * *

Missy rested her head on the window. She was in the first class room, and was savoring the feeling. Somehow, she felt that this would be the last time she would get any special treatment in a while. At least by the rangers.

"Little Mistress?" The flight attendant asked.

Missy sighed. "I told you, I don't like being called Little Mistress. It's either Little Miss, Missy, or nothing at all."

"Fine then, Little Miss? Would you like anything to eat?" She asked.

Missy shook her head. "No thank you. I think I'm better off not eating right now. I'm too nervous."

The attendant nodded. "I see. You told me you were attempting to become a ranger, right?" She asked.

Missy nodded. "Yes, I've been invited to the Kalos region so I meet the leader and have a chance at becoming a ranger."

"Forgive me for saying such, but when you told me, I wasn't sure I believed you."

"Why's that?" Missy asked.

The attendant smiled. "Well, you're wearing a dress of the finest silk I have ever seen, and you're flying in first class on a private jet."

"O-oh, right. I suppose I do look like I don't belong in a ranger base. But I'm athletic, really I am." She closed her eyes. "I just hope I'll be accepted by the others." She blew at her bangs.

"Little Miss, you seem worried about more than just becoming a ranger..."

"Yes...The leader, Rocky. He seemed friendly enough in his letter, but I need his approval to become a rookie in training." She sighed. "But what if he thinks I'm a spoiled rich girl?"

"Well, you _are_ a rich girl, but you certainly aren't spoiled." Missy smiled.

"Thank you...I think." She said. She chuckled lightly with the attendant.

* * *

Missy stirred when the attendant shook her. "Little Miss, wake up, you're here." She yawned and sat up.

"Huh? Oh." She stood and bowed. "Thanks, I have the feeling this will be the last time I'll ride on my private jet for a while." She said, waving goodbye to the attendant. She exited the plane and was startled to see at least ten rangers there to meet her. "U-um..."

"You're the rich letter girl, aren't you?" A girl said immediately.

Missy blinked. "Rich Letter Girl?" She asked. "Um...I guess...But I'd prefer you to not call me that." She held out her hand. "My name is Missy Carnation."

The girl looked over her. She didn't shake her hand. "I'm Janette." She said.

She had a snobby tone to her. Her hair was peach colored, and her eye were blue. She wore an outfit that was obviously the female uniform. A blue bandana tied around her neck, a green vest, black biking shorts (Like May's), white and blue biking gloves, green, black, and blue sneakers, and long black socks, just below the knee. By her side stood a gothorita, whom Missy assumed was her partner pokémon.

She bent down to eye level. "My, aren't you a pretty pokémon?" She chirped. Gothorita smiled.

"Gothorita!" She chirped.

A man who was in a uniform different from the others pushed past them. "You're Missy, I assume?" He asked. Missy nodded.

"Mmm." She said.

He nodded. "I'm Rocky. You sent a lot of letters." He said. She nodded. "I was impressed, you were more persistent than anyone I've ever met. All though..." He looked her over. "You're not at all what I expected." He said.

Missy tensed. She inched back a little. "I'm sorry that I'm not of your expectations, but I will try my best, I swear on it." She insisted.

Rocky smiled. "You've got spirit, I like that." She smiled. "Alright, Janette." She looked at him. "Take her to the changing room, there should be a uniform there for her."

Janette sweatdropped. "What? You're going to recruit her just like that?" She asked.

"Of course not. The little miss here needs to pass a few tests first, and that silky dress is _not_ the right attire."

Missy blinked. "How did you know my nickname was Little Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't." Rocky said. He patted her head. "It was more of an observation." Missy nodded.

Janette scowled at her before walking away. Missy took this as her signal to follow.

* * *

Missy had to walk fast to keep up with Janette. "M-Miss Janette? Can you please lessen your pace?" She asked.

Janette stopped. "Listen here, Rich Girl." Missy sweatdropped. "I don't want you thinking you're better than everyone else just because you have money." She snapped.

Missy smiled uncomfortably. "I know I'm not better than everyone else. Other than my money, I'm just like everyone else. I don't show off or anything."

"Oh yeah? Well then, what about that dress? That's the finest silk I've ever seen, and it must've cost you thousands!" She snapped.

"It did." She said. Janette scowled. "I knew I wasn't going to get any special treatment here, so I thought I'd wear my favorite dress one last time before my attempt at becoming a ranger." She declared.

Janette huffed. "Then change. Your uniform is in there, just leave your dress in an empty locker." She hisses. Missy nodded, entering the room.

Missy looked at her uniform. She blinked.

It was a little different from the other uniforms.

The green was smoother, maybe a forest green, and the bandanna seemed to be a different blue. A light sapphire, or dark topaz. The biking gloves that were supposed to be white and blue, were blue and white. Meaning there was more blue than white, instead of the other way around. And the black socks were longer.

Much longer.

They almost met her shorts, which were more of a dark gray than black. The black, green, and blue sneakers looked more like feminine hiking boots. They were pretty cute.

Missy changed into the uniform. She stepped out. "Why is yours so different?" Missy shook her head, unable to answer. "Whatever, come on, let's go." She walked ahead of the black-haired girl, who once again, had to walk quickly to keep up with her.

"Right!"

"Leader, she's changed." Janette muttered.

"May I ask why this is different from the other's?" Missy asked.

"No you may not."

"O-oh..."

"Okay, your first test..." An eevee in a cage growled at her. "This eevee is _the_ most distrusting and evasive pokémon around. _I_ haven't even managed to gain its trust." Rocky declared. "If you can catch it in five minutes _and_ gain its trust, you pass the first test."

"Huh?"

"You pass if you can just catch it, but if you can befriend it, you'll get major points, and you'll probably make it even if you fail the second test." A boy said.

"Did you?"

"No, no one has. But that's what Leader says." Missy sweatdropped. "I'm Kyle, by the way."

"I'm Missy..." She looked at the eevee. "So I just need to catch it?"

Rocky nodded, handing her his styler. "Here. You know how to use it right?" Missy nodded.

"Yes, I remember using one at Trainer School, when we were trying to figure out what we wanted to be." She struggled with it. "Can you help me put it on?"

He took her wrist and set it on. "Okay."

"Thank you." She looked at the eevee.

"Eevee..." It growled.

"My, aren't you charming." She muttered sarcastically. She walked up to the eevee. It prepared a Shadow Ball. She raised her left hand.

"EEVEE!" It fired.

"Heads up!"

Missy swatted it away like it was a fly. "I trained with a Zoroark for so many years, I'm used to Shadow Balls." She declared. "C'mon, it's all right..." She soothed. The eevee growled, it backed away.

"Eevee..." It growled.

"What are you waiting for? Just catch it." Janette snapped.

Missy glared at her. "Leader told me that not even _he_ was able to befriend this eevee. Obviously there is something behind its distrust against people. I want to gain its trust." She retorted.

Rocky smiled, nodding. "You have courage. That's needed in a ranger." He wrote something in a clipboard that Missy hadn't noticed.

She looked at the eevee. It charged and bit her arm. "WHA!" She shrieked. She covered her mouth and shook it off. "Alright, now I'm mad." She growled. She stomped up to the eevee. "You better calm down this second, or I'm going to get in your face!" She snapped.

Janette gasped. "Leader, she's losing patience with the pokémon! That's a penalty isn't it?"

Rocky looked at her before turning his attention back to Missy. "I don't think so. I think this is part of the little miss' plan."

"EEEEVVVVEEEEEE!" It roared, using echoed voice against her. Missy shrieked and covered her ears.

"Throwing a tantrum are you? You better stop or I'll give you a reason to scream!" She snapped, sending it a sharp glare.

Eevee sweatdropped and stopped. "Eevee..."

Rocky looked at his watch. "Two minutes..."

Missy smiled. "Good." She softened her voice. "I can feel you opening your heart to me." She placed a hand its head, like she had done with her siblings. "You haven't been well disciplined have you?"

Eevee chomped at her hand, but she was quick to reel back. "Eevee!" It shouted, growling at her.

"A minute and forty-seven seconds..."

"Eevee" It slammed it's tail into her, it being hard as iron.

"Yikes!" She shrieked, holding her side. "Iron Tail, that hurt..." She stood up, clenched her fists and stomped up to the eevee. "I'm in your face again, you gonna attack me?" She snapped. Eevee scowled at her. Missy looked at its tail. "Your tail is wagging. You're starting to like me." She said with a smirk. "Now listen to me. I've figured you out. You don't trust people because they're always trying to catch you with their stylers or poké balls. Well, I'm not like other people. If I'm going to catch pokémon, I make sure I befriend them first." She chirped. She reached into her bag and pulled out a can. She poured out three little pellets. "Here, try this, it's my own special recipe of pokémon food." She chirped.

Eevee sniffed before eating some. "Eevee!" It chirped.

"Oh, you like that don't cha?" She said, petting it. It purred. "Good. Eevee?" It chirped. "Will you let me catch you?" She asked. Eevee's ears flattened before perking as it nodded. She jumped away. "Thanks. Capture on!" A disk circled around it as it was allowing itself to be captured. It closed in and disappeared. "Capture complete." She looked at them. "Well?"

Rocky stopped his watch, his jaw dropped wide open. He looked at it. "Lucky you, you made it by half-a second."

Eevee jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh, I guess you like me now, huh?" She asked.

"Vee!" It chirped.

Almost everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. "You..."

"WHOA! How'd you do that?!" Kyle asked.

Missy smiled. "Eevee reminded me of my little brother Daniel, and my little sister Jerry. They throw tantrums and attack me sometimes, so I simply did with Eevee what I do with them."

Janette scowled. Rocky applauded her. "I never thought of that. I grew up an only child, so I had no experience working with children." He said. Missy smiled. "Like Kyle said, you get mega bonus points."

"Great!" She chirped. "So what next?"

"The athletic course. But first, you have to release Eevee."

"Oh uh..." She pointed to a button. "This one, right?" Rocky nodded. She pushed it, and gave him back his styler. She patted Eevee's head. "See you later, little one." She walked away. Eevee blinked and scampered away.

* * *

Missy sweatdropped as she saw her course. "Wow." She whispered.

"Let's see how a pampered girl like her makes it." She heard Janet whisper.

She scowled. "I'm starting to think she doesn't like me..." She grumbled. She blew at her bangs.

"Alright, its a basic course. Hop over the log, don't get overturned when it spins, swing over the bars, be careful of the moving floors, and swing over the Sharpedo infested waters."

"Sh-Sharpedo infested? I didn't know there were Sharpedo in the Kalos region!"

"Normally, no. These were released by trainers, and we keep them here now."

"W-wow..." She gulped. "Okay. "I'll try." She took a deep breath in, before hopping onto the log. It began to spin. "Wh-wha!" She glared at it. She ran in the opposite direction of the way it span, and headed towards the other platform. "Whoo...Okay." She got ready to jump onto the bars when the floor catapulted her in the air. "WHAAAA!" She shrieked. She closed her eyes as she grabbed the bar as she fell. "Sweet Arceus..." She muttered.

She swung onto the bars like a gymnast with amazing elegance. "Wow, she's good."

Missy landed on another platform. This one terrified her, and she had spirals in her eyes as she moved. "Here we go..." Before she moved, she looked at Rocky. "This floor doesn't move too does it?"

"Maaayyyybbeeee..."

"WHAT?!" She screamed as she was catapulted. "Spare me, Arceus..." She prayed quietly. She grabbed a rope and swung across the sharpedo infested waters. Her eyes were even bigger spirals as she landed. "Ta-daaahhhh..."

"Not bad, great timing."

Missy swayed. "That wasn't fun..." She muttered. She swallowed as much air as she could. "I could have died!" She snapped.

"That's the risk rangers take sometimes."

"So...I pass right?"

"With flying colors."

"Yep. I now declare you, Rookie Ranger: Missy Carnation."

"Yay..." She cheered. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm suffering from motion sickness..." She ran into the base.

Rocky smirked at Janette. "That last one wasn't supposed to move, Janette."

"Why are you looking at me?" She said, cracking a smile.

* * *

"Little Miss?" Rocky asked. Missy looked up at him from the chair. "I present to you, your very own styler. You are now an official rookie ranger." He declared, handing her the wrist accessory.

Missy sighed as she yet again failed to put it on. Janette scoffed as she fumbled pointlessly with the tool. Missy sighed again. She held her wrist out to Rocky. This caught Janette's attention.

"Will you help me again, Leader? Please?" She asked.

Rocky smiled. "Sure." He took her hand and set the styler on her wrist. "Don't worry, I had trouble putting my styler on too when I was a rookie." He assured, snapping it on. "It took me a week and a half to figure the dumb thing out." He laughed.

"Thank you." She said. She smiled and did a little twirl before posing victoriously. "I got my very own styler!" She cheered.

Janette scowled. "Great. She's one of _those_ rangers." She muttered under her breath.

Rocky laughed as he placed a hand on Missy's head. "I don't know, I always found it kind of cute when our rangers do that!" He laughed. Missy smiled. Janette scowled.

"Um, Little Miss?" A lady said. Missy blinked, that nickname catches on fast. "You have a phone call from the Unova region."

Missy sweatdropped. "Oh no, I forgot to call home!" She raced towards the phone.

"YOU FORGOT US!"

"YEAH, YOU FORGOT US!"

"I didn't, I swear! The second I got here I had to take a test and I just finished it and hey, I was going to call you as soon as I could!"

"Fine..." Danny muttered.

Jerry grumbled. "Yeah, fine..."

Missy sighed. Jessica squeezed her way into the screen. "So Little Miss, did you become a ranger?"

She flashed her styler. "Yeah! How wonderful is that? Hey, the Tiny Terrors aren't bothering you are they?" Missy asked.

"I'm glad you made it, and as for the um..."Tiny Terrors"..., well...I woke up with Nikki tied to my head, and just today, they replaced my shampoo with berry juice." She sighed.

A vein popped on her head. "They WHAT?! PUT THEM ON THE PHONE!" Danny and Jerry appeared on the screen again.

"What?"

"YOU TIED NIKKI TO JESSICA'S HEAD AND REPLACED HER SHAMPOO WITH BERRY JUICE?!" She snapped.

"Um..."

"Don't you "um" me! I thought I told you to treat her with respect!"

"It was just a harmless joke!"

"Yeah, just a joke!"

"YOU TIED NIKKI TO HER HEAD!" She snapped.

"Um...Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Don't you dare hang up!"

_BEEEEPPPP!_

"Danny? Jerry?!" Missy growled. "Those little monsters..." She snapped.

Missy turned around to see Kyle, Rocky, and Janette looking at her with curious eyes.

"Uh...Heheh...Siblings...what can you do?"

* * *

**There's chapter one! Hoped ya liked it! Meow~! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* =/\_/\=**


	3. Paku Paku! A Tangy Sun means Adventure!

Missy blinked as she saw bunk beds in her apparent room. "So, we don't have our own rooms?" She asked. Janette scoffed and gothorita rolled her eyes.

"No, and we don't have butlers either."

Missy cocked a brow. "Excuse me, I do not have butlers."

Janette came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. "Maids then."

Missy scowled. "The closest thing to a personal servant I have is the stay at home nanny I hired to take care of my brother and sister while I'm here." She declared. "I do not appreciate how you stereotype me as some stuck up rich girl who can't take care of herself." She snapped. She went into the bathroom and changed. "Other than the fact that I have money, I am no different from the average girl." She came out in a tank top and some shirts. She went on the bottom bunk.

"Whatever." Janette hopped onto her bunk. "Anyway, there's one more thing." Janette declared. Missy grunted. "Keep your distance from the leader." Missy blinked. "Stop being so friendly with him."

Missy suddenly pulled the rim of Janette's bed and jumped on. "I get it. You admire him." She declared.

Janette blushed and pushed Missy, causing her to fall on the floor. "I-I do not! I mean, I-I do admire Leader, j-just n-not like that!

"Miss Janette, you do realize that you're stammering right?"

There was a long pause. Missy blinked. Gothorita held in her snickers.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" Missy and Gothorita started laughing.

.

* * *

Rocky came onto the roof, to think about today's assignments.

"Paku paku...Paku paku..." He heard. He blinked. He peeked behind the door. Missy was lying by the on the roof garden. "Paku paku...Paku paku..."

Rocky smiled. "She's eating the sun." He whispered. He lied next to her. She didn't seem aware of his presence. "Paku paku...Paku paku..."

Missy still didn't open her eyes, very unaware of her leader "Eating the sun" with her.

"Paku paku...Paku paku..." They said. After a while, Rocky rolled his head over to Missy.

"So what flavor is the sun today?"

"It was orange inside my eyelids, so that means tangy." Missy declared. She opened her eyes and blinked. "Hmm?" She looked at him. They stared at each other for a while, Missy just stared blankly, and Rocky just grinned.

...

...

...

"Oh my-!" She sat up with a jolt.

"Gotcha." Rocky laughed.

Missy held her heart. "You scared the daylights out of me."

"I've been here for about ten minutes." He laughed. "Did you hear me? Eating the sun with you?"

"No. When I'm eating the sun, I'm very unaware of my surroundings." She admitted.

"Well then, you should work on that. A ranger must be aware of their surroundings at all times."

Missy sighed. "So you know how to "Paku Paku" too?"

"Yes. Today it was sour, I think I might get in trouble or something." He laughed.

Missy blinked. "Leader, just how old are you exactly?" Missy asked.

"Me? I'm twenty-one. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

Rocky smirked. "Why did you ask? You haven't fallen in love with me, have you?" Missy chuckled.

"No, other wise, the sun would have been sweet to me. Besides, I don't like men who are too many years older than me." She laughed. "It was tangy. That means I'm going to have an adventure." She blinked. She grabbed his hands. "Does that mean I'm going to have my first mission today?" She asked excitedly.

Rocky blinked. "I'm not too sure yet." He sighed. Missy sighed.

"Oh well." She lied down. "I think I'll eat some more sun." She closed her eyes. "Paku paku..." She muttered.

Rocky snickered. He lied down. "Paku paku...Paku paku..."

"That's funny. The flavor is sour now." Missy muttered.

"Yeah, it seems to have gotten more sour for me..."

Missy looked at Rocky. "Leader? How long have you been a ranger?"

"Since I was thirteen, so about...eight years."

"And how long has Miss Janette been a ranger?"

"Well, I know I was a ranger when she was...she was rookie and I was at rank six..." He closed his eyes. "Let's see...just about four years. She was rank four when I became leader."

"What rank is she now?"

"Rank eight." Missy nodded. She looked at him.

"What are ranks?"

Rocky smiled. "Well, as a ranger's careers unfolds, their status in the union increases. Unlike in the Fiore Region, where ranks go up depending on how your performance in important missions is, ranking up here in the Kalos Region is much more difficult." Missy blinked. "It depends on your performance, how well you bond with pokémon, how you handle tight situations, and your overall growth as a ranger." Missy blinked. "You're a rookie Little Miss, so right now your rank one." He explained.

"Oh. Well then, I'll try hard to reach rank two." She chirped. He smiled. They looked at the sun and closed their eyes.

"Since you said the sun was sour, I think you'll be getting a scolding." Missy declared.

"A scolding?"

"Yeah, maybe from Miss Janette. She seems like the scolding type." She laughed jokingly.

Rocky chuckled. "She is. But I haven't been scolded by her in a while and-"

"LEADER!"

"There it is." Rocky muttered.

Missy and Rocky sat up. Missy blinked. "Miss Janette!" She chirped. "Good morning, we were just talking about you! Would you like to join us and-"

"Pipe down." Missy flinch. Janette looked at Rocky. "You're supposed to be checking for missions."

"Well, I came up to do so, but I came across Missy. She was eating the sun and I thought I'd join her-"

"Eating the sun?" Janette cocked a curious brow. "Isn't that the thing you did before you became leader? I thought only kids did that."

Missy blinked, tilting her head. "Little kids?" She asked under her breath. She found that rather offensive.

Janette's curious look changed back into her serious, scoldy one. "You're the leader, you shouldn't be doing such foolish things."

Missy held in a giggle. _It's hard to see who's the leader and who's not in this situation._ She thought. That's when Janette's eyes turned on her.

"And _you_!" Missy sweatdropped. "What do you think you're doing, making Leader do something so foolish?"

Missy scowled and stood up. "I didn't make him do anything! He did it by his own free will, and I wasn't even aware of him doing so until he spoke ten minutes later!" She hissed. She folded her arms. "I don't know what you have against me, but I don't appreciate how rude you are to me! I haven't done anything to you!" She huffed and went downstairs.

Janette and Rocky stared after her. "You know, you are kind of mean."

Missy heard a loud smacking noise as she went down the stairs, followed by a loud "OW!". She sweatdropped.

* * *

Missy was shoved to the side by a frantic girl. She was caught by Kyle. She blew at her bang. "Are all Kalos women this rude?" She asked under her breath. Kyle didn't hear her and patted her head. She smiled at him.

"Leader it's terrible! M-My poor eevee! He's been pokénapped!" She wailed.

"Eevee? You mean that cute little eevee that I caught in my enrollment test?" Missy asked.

The girl looked at her. "Yes, Eevee often ventures here, so I let him come around to play in exchange that he helps the base." She explained. She turned to Rocky. "Leader do something! He was snatched from right by my side!"

Rocky closed his eyes. "What did the pokénapper look like?" He asked.

Missy took out a notepad. "Well, he had brown hair...he was skinny, and was wearing a fake ranger uniform!"

"So he could be posing as any of our rangers in out on patrol?" Rocky asked. Missy clicked her pen. "This is serious. Who should I assign this mission to..."

Missy jumped at the opportunity. "Leader let me do it!" She shouted. Everyone looked at the soft-spoken rookie. "This will be the perfect first mission for me!"

"A rookie on such an important mission? No way!" The girl shouted.

"Veronica, please." Rocky said. He looked at Missy. He put his hands on his hips. "Why should I assign this to you?"

"B-Because..." Missy sweatdropped. "The sun!" She said. Rocky blinked. "Remember, I told you the sun was tangy! That means I'm supposed to have an adventure today! The sun's never wrong, you have to let me take this mission!"

The room was silent for a while. Rocky busted out laughing. He placed his hand on her head. "The sun's never wrong is it?" Missy blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her childish statement. "I understand your enthusiasm, but this could be dangerous. The pokénapper could strike at you and-"

"That doesn't scare me! I'm a black belt! I've beaten up robbers at my house so many times that not even the expert criminals attempt to come! Do you remember that I came in a silk dress and on a private jet? I'm rich! Doesn't that _say _something?!" She insisted.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Wow." Rocky closed his eyes. "Okay then. But you'll need a partner." He looked to the side. "Kyle, you're her partner."

"Yessir!" Kyle chirped.

"Alright Missy, this is your rookie mission: Catch the Pokénapper!" Rocky declared. He looked at Kyle. "Kyle, this is _your _mission: Assist the Hotshot Rookie! If you both succeed without too much difficulty, I will raise you each one rank."

Kyle saluted. "Right!"

Missy sweatdropped and saluted as well. "I'll do my best!" They ran out of the base.

"A rookie and one of the most reckless rangers together? Was that a good idea?" Veronica asked worriedly.

Rocky smiled. "Dunno yet. I may have a little brain damage from when Janette hit me earlier." He laughed.

* * *

Missy looked around the forest. "What was _your_ rookie mission Mr. Kyle?" She asked.

Kyle smiled at her. "Mine was a fun one. Capture the Escaped Starter Pokémon!" He declared. "A Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin, the Kalos region starter pokémon, escaped the day the trainer came to choose, so it was my mission to get them back. In the end, I got them back, and Chespin became my partner." Missy blinked.

"Really? Where is it? Can I meet it?"

"Yeah. He's hanging out in the trees. Chespin! Come meet the Rookie!" He called. Suddenly, a small pokémon hopped out of the trees and into Kyle's arms. "Chespin, meet Missy, she's the rookie I told you about. The one who bonded with Eevee!"

"Chespin!" He chirped, waving a clawed hand.

Missy squealed. "Aww, he's so cute! Can I hold him? Please, pretty please?" She asked. Kyle handed his partner to Missy. "Hi there!" She cooed.

"Ches!" Chespin chirped. Missy smiled.

"So, how do we find that pokénapper?" Missy asked.

"We simply investigate any ranger we deem as suspicious? And has brown hair." Missy nodded. She looked around. "So Missy? What you said about beating up burglars to the point where even expert criminals don't go to your house...is that true?"

"Yes it is. It was just me, my little sister, and brother at my home, so I had no choice but to learn how to defend the house." She declared. "At first I started off with traps, but soon, burglars figured out how to get through, so I had to use my family's pet emolga, Nikki, to help. That was when I started taking martial arts class, as I advanced, the attempted burglaries slowly decreased before stopping all together." She explained.

"Wow." Kyle muttered.

"Chespin..." Chespin said with astonishment. He looked to the side. He pointed. "Chespin! Chespin ches!" He shouted.

Missy and Kyle looked to where the grass-type was pointing. A ranger with brown hair. "Do you think that's him?" Missy asked.

"Maybe. Just follow my lead." They went up to him. "Hey." The ranger turned around cautiously.

"Oh, um, sorry. I thought you were a wild pokémon." He muttered.

"How's your mission going?" Kyle asked.

The ranger blinked. "Mission?"

"Yeah. Remember? Some goon stole Veronica's eevee, so Leader sent ten rangers out to look for him."

The ranger sweatdropped. "Oh, um...right. I didn't get that mission, I was out on patrol." He muttered.

Kyle sweatdropped. Well that backfired. He looked at Missy and put an arm around her shoulder. She tensed. "Hey, this is the famous rookie, Missy? Remember? She enrolled last week."

The ranger nodded. "Oh right. You were pretty impressive during your tests." He chirped.

Missy shook her head, removing Kyle's arm from her shoulder. "No I wasn't. I failed my first, barely made it through the second one. I passed the third one though with flying colors."

"Well, third times the charm." He laughed. "Good job, Misty."

"It's Missy." She sighed. She looked at Kyle. He nodded. "And by the way, I hope you realize you just blew your cover." The impostor sweatdropped.

"Huh?"

"Missy enrolled yesterday, and there are only _two _tests. Also, Leader only assigned this mission to Missy and I." Kyle declared. "Now where's Eevee?" He demanded. The impostor ran. "C'mon Missy, let's go!"

They ran after him. Missy stopped running. Kyle didn't noticed. She saw a snivy. She aimed her styler at it. "Capture On!" She caught the grass type. "Come on Snivy, I'll need your help!" It hopped onto her shoulder and she ran after the guys.

Kyle pulled on the impostor's shirt. They fell over and began to fight. Missy sweatdropped. She looked at Snivy. "I don't know what to do at this point..."

"Snivy..."

Missy sighed. "Okay...Snivy, use Vine Whip to break them up!"

"Snivy, snivy!" Snivy struggled between the two. Missy huffed and try to assist.

"Will you cut it out! You've already been cornered, so you might as well-OW! Did you just _kick_ me Kyle?! OW! Oh so now you're kicking Mr. Criminal? THAT'S IT!" With two swift punches, both men were knocked out. Missy and Snivy sweatdropped. Missy looked at it. "You saw nothing."

Snivy nodded. "Snivy sni."

Missy pushed a button on her styler. "Thank you Snivy!" She called as Snivy jumped away. Missy dragged the fainted men behind her. "I wonder where Eevee could have gone..." Missy muttered. She looked around. "Eevee! Eevee, it's me! Missy! Remember me from yesterday!?" She called. She looked around as she dragged them. "EEVEE!"

"Vee?" Missy heard. She looked to the side to see a frightened Eevee hiding in the bushes.

"Eevee, did you escape at the last second?" Missy asked. Eevee nodded, hopping onto her shoulder. "Come on. Veronica is waiting for you."

* * *

Missy panted as she dragged Kyle and the impostor to the base. Eevee had trotted in front of her, to relieve her of some stress. "What have these two been eating?" She sighed.

Rocky and Veronica ran up to her. "Eevee!" Missy smiled as the eevee jumped into its partner's arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I uh...Well...they were fighting. I had slowed down to catch a snivy. I thought it'd help with bringing the impostor back, but when I caught up with Kyle, the two were fighting. I tried to break them up, and I got caught up with the fight and accidentally knocked them out. I dragged them here, and on the way, I found Eevee hiding from this guy."

Rocky looked at the unconscious men. "So you dragged them here all by yourself?"

"I did. I'm so stiff..." She sighed.

Rocky chuckled. "You're stronger than you look, little one..." He laughed, messing up her hair.

"Compared to you, I _am_ a little one." She chuckled. She stretched and suddenly stiffened. "Not a good idea! Not a good idea!" She shrieked.

Rocky sweatdropped. "Are you okay?"

"...I think I tore some muscles..." She muttered.

"D-do you need a doctor?" Rocky asked worriedly.

"No...No...I think I just need a hot bath..." She squeaked. "Please excuse me." She walked uncomfortably towards her room. "Ow...Ow...Ow, ow, ow!"

Rocky looked at Kyle and the unconscious imposter. "Well, I'll have to raise Missy's rank tomorrow. Kyle's, it depends if Missy thought he assisted her before the incident." He sighed, chuckling.


End file.
